


Matthew 13:16

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [61]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Matt and Foggy have a much needed conversation.





	1. Chapter 1

When they actually have the Talk, Matt isn’t expecting it to come up.

(Matt _was_ expecting for the Talk to happen, of course. Just. Not right now.)

(He _probably_ should have started the Talk earlier, at an appropriate time, so that things would be clear, but…)

(He doesn’t know what to say. No matter how much he thought about it, he still doesn’t know what to say.)

“Foggy. I’m blind.  
\- Not really? Like, you have your world-on-fire thingy.”

(How… How is he supposed to _explain_ without sounding condescending or like a liar, how…)

(How do you explain not seeing to someone who does?)

(How do you explain screams to someone who never heard anything?)

“It’s… It’s synesthesia, Foggy. I’m not sure how frequent it is, but it’s not unheard of for people who go blind later in life to associate sounds or braille with colours. It’s, it’s just that I hear, and smell, and taste, and feel more, and in my head it’s all red like the world is on fire but I don’t _see_, it’s, it’s not _seeing_, I still can’t tell colors and screens and I still need braille, and my cane when I’m in a crowd, I’m _blind_, I _can’t see_, Foggy, I don’t even have _eyes_ anymore.”

There’s a jump in Foggy’s heartbeat, a wet sound as he swallows, the yellow-grey of grinding bones when he tightens his hands in fists.

“It’s, it’s not a reproach, Foggy. It’s just…”

(They need to have this conversation if they really want to move forward.)

“I never lied about being blind.”

There’s a shift in the air, and then…

“I just nodded.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sighted eye


End file.
